Hi and Shelton's walk
by theunnamedGryffindors2
Summary: Ever wonder what Hi and Shelton talked about as they left the chapel with their gear in Seizure? Well here's one possibility. What if Tory had to have her wisdom teeth taken out? Just a collection of cute fluffy one-shots revolving around Ben and Tory. T incase of language.
1. Hi and Shelton's walk

**Just a short one-shot about Hi and Shelton talking about Tory and Ben. **

**I do not own Virals they were created by Kathy Reichs, I just made a part I think she left out.**

* * *

"What do you think that was about?" Shelton asked Hi as they walked away from the chapel with all the gear on their shoulders.

"What was what about?" Hi asked confused.

"The thing with Ben, back in the chapel. About not wanting our guests getting cute. So he'd stay with Tory. I mean really, if any of us can handle ourselves against those three idiots, it's Tory." Shelton explained to Hi.

"He sounded awfully protective. You don't think -?" Hi looked at Shelton who looked back at Hi.

"Nah." They said together.

"Hi, that has to be one of the craziest ideas I've ever heard, and we're at a freaking chapel that had Anne Bonny's long lost treasure hidden inside it, and we got here using a some rocks and dead leaves that Tory found in an empty chest we also dug up with the help of a guy we broke out of a mental hospital." Shelton said to Hi.

"Well when you put it that way." Hi said annoyed.

"Besides, what makes you think he likes her?" Shelton asked. "He could just be taking over a body-guard position, kind of like the secret service. Tory's pretty much the alpha so that makes sense, and Ben is the strongest when he flares. He's best suited for protection details."

"But he said 'in case our guests get cute.' Plus you've seen the looks he shoots that Jason kid and how Chance just gets under his skin by just being there. I think he's jealous." Hi said.

"Now I know you're crazy. There is no way Ben likes Tory as anything more then a friend." Shelton argued.

"Fine, then you won't get to be the best man at the wedding." Hi said defiantly. We walked in silence after that, and Hi flashed a thumbs-up towards Ben, but Ben didn't see it, Tory did. _They are sitting kind of close together, but there's no way they like each other. No way. _Shelton thought to himself.

* * *

**So what do you think? The idea came to me as I was reading Seizure, *possible spoiler alert* especially when you factor in the little incident that happened on page 49 and 50 concerning Ben and Jason. Can't give away too much for those who haven't read about it yet.**


	2. Wisdom teeth removal

**I'm back and I decided to turn this into a collection of stories about Ben and Tory. Some will have differentcharacters like in chapter one, others will star Ben and Tory like this chapter. I just had my wisdom teeth out, which inspired this story. I have been on narcotics for the pain, so please excuse me if things don't make sense or if there are mistakes. Also there is a poll up on my profile about what you want the next chapter to be about so please vote. I haven't decided when I'm going to close it, but you should still vote as soon as possible.**

* * *

I looked at the clock. Twelve in the morning. I still have thirteen and a half hours before I get my wisdom teeth removed. All four at once. My phone went off. It was a text from Ben.

'Ready 2 b put 2 sleep? O nd don't worry about taking your meds on time, your dad made arrangements.'

The doctor told me that I had to take my medication every six hours on the dot or risk an infection and tons of pain. I was also on a diet of milkshakes, pudding, soup, and mashed potatoes until I feel like I can chew solids again, a minimum of twenty-four hours. Fun! Although I didn't get what Ben meant by 'arrangements'. I decided I'd figure it out in the morning as I starved. I'm not supposed to eat eight hours before being put under anesthesia , so that I don't get sick. Plus someone has to stay in the office the entire time I'm in there. I have no idea who it's supposed to be, since Kit has to work. I really hope it's not Whitney, I don't want to have to deal with her when I'm delusional and can't walk right. With that delightful thought I went to sleep, and slept until the absolute latest I could. Kit woke me up and drove me to the oral surgeons.

"So since you have to go to work, who's taking me home?" I asked Kit, hoping I sounded casual. I really don't want it to be Whitney.

"Well Ben seemed really concerned about you, so he volunteered to look after you, and keep you well medicated. Makes it easier on me."

"Ben? Seriously? Ben's going to be in charge of my meds? Wow. I can't say I was expecting that one." So that's what Ben had meant by 'arrangements'. But why would Ben be so concerned about me, and why would he volunteer to look after me so Kit can go to work? "Isn't there supposed to be a parent and or guardian there with me, and aren't you supposed to be the one to sign for my meds?" I asked, still confused about the whole thing.

"I have it all worked out. The doctor said it was alright as long as I sign all the paperwork, he's going to give me the prescriptions when we get there and they'll be waiting for you back home. Just so you know, Ben was adamant that he take full charge of 'med duty' as he called it. Including the late night and early morning shift so that I can sleep and go to work with no problems. He'll be sleeping on the couch. I think he likes you." Kit explained. Ben liking me? Well he's lost it. That could never happen. And yet, there he was. Sitting in the waiting room at the oral surgeons. He smiled at me. I sat next to him and folded my arms, trying not to let the nervousness get to me. I mean surgery is still surgery.

"Hi Doc. I'm here to sign papers, then this young man is going to stay here ad help Tory get back home, now can I get her prescriptions now or later?"

"We have them here, it's not a normal thing we do, but I made a special exception for a local celebrity. So who am I dealing with?" The doctor asked Kit and glanced at Ben, who was still smiling. An odd thing for Mr. I'm-So-Good-Looking-When-I-Brood. Whoa, whoa, whoa, where did that one come from? I mean sure Ben might be good-looking when he's brooding, but that does not mean I'm attracted to Ben. He's one of my best friends for crying out loud. It would just make things awkward if I liked him and he didn't like me back. Or if it doesn't work out between us it would mess everything up with the Virals.

"This is Ben Blue. He volunteered to help Tory for a while." Kit explained to the doctor. He then leaned in closer to say something we couldn't hear. Or so I thought.

SNAP

I closed my eyes and took a few calming breaths. Damn nerves. It's just a stupid tooth removal. It's not that big of a deal. Ben grabbed my hand and started tracing circles on the back of my hand to help me relax. Which in a way it did, but it also sent a spark of electricity down my spine that I didn't understand in the slightest.

"Between you and me Doc, I'm hoping Ben becomes my future son-in-law, when the time's right." I felt my cheeks turn blood red.

SNUP

"You alright?" Ben whispered low enough so only I could hear him.

"I'll be fine eventually." I told him. Come on! I just heard my father say he wants me to marry my best friend! Not that Ben needed to know about that yet. Wait a minute! Yet? What the hell am I thinking?

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you. Promise." What's that supposed to mean? Oh right, making sure I take my meds on time. I'm over thinking everything.

"Tory, we're ready for you. Ben, you can come and sit with her until she goes to sleep." So I sat in the chair as they asked me questions about my health. The usual stuff they have to ask before putting anyone to sleep, my weight (I glared at Ben before answering, daring him to say something), if I was allergic to any medicine, any chance I could be pregnant. Ben had a strange look on his face that I couldn't figure out when the nurse asked this question. Then they started putting all sorts of sensors on me, heart monitor, temperature monitor. Stuff like that.

"This is your IV bag. Basically your lunch and breakfast today is sugar water. To keep your blood sugar normal and so you don't get dehydrated. Your friend'll get to stay with you in the room until you fall asleep. Alright?" the nurse asked me. I nodded, trying not to watch the other nurse prepare the needle. Then the doctor came in and shook both my hand and Ben's hand and took the needle for the IV. I stared at Ben while he put it in. Ben is attractive, with his dark hair and dark eyes, and copper skin. NO! Tory, you can't think like that, Ben's your best friend, it would mess everything up if you like him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the doctor give me another shot, only this one had some sort of white medicine. I closed my eyes for what felt like a second, only I heard someone telling me to wake up.

"How do you feel?" the nurse asked.

"Tired." I responded. Ben came in with the other nurse and the doctor. He smiled at me, and I could feel myself turning red and I looked at my hands.

"So, you are on soft foods, things like mashed potatoes, ice cream, puddings, jello, stuff like that. Your meds have to be taken every six hous, we gave you liquid since you probably won't be up for a pill. I would suggest you eat something with your meds, and you'll want to keep your jaw iced. This wrap'll help you do that. And you're free to go." the Doctor said as he put the wrap around my head, the ice packs inside it sat on my jaw perfectly, I think, I was still a little numb. I saw Ben trying to hold back a laugh so I guess I looked ridiculous. The doctor left, and Ben came over and offered me his arm, which I didn't take. Stupid move on my part. I didn't realize that my entire body would still be numb. Thankfully, Ben caught me. I leaned heavily on Ben for support, when I saw him put on sunglasses quickly.

"Now?" I whispered to him. He didn't respond, instead he just walked a little faster to the car. I didn't understand it, Ben always had trouble flaring. Hi or I usually have to kick him, or slap him, respectively. He didn't say anything on the way home. Not that that was surprising. He's a man of few words. Whitney was at already at the house when we got their.

"Oh you're back already, and how do you feel darling'?" Whitney asked. "You can go now young man, I can look after her." Um, 'her' has a name and so does 'young man'. I really hope Ben doesn't leave me here with her.

"Actually Ms. Dubois I think it might be better if I stay. After all, I'm the one that had to sit in the waiting room this whole time. It's only fair that I get to torment her with her meds and such." Ben then led me away from Whitney to the couch. I don't remember much, I was out the second I hit the couch. Although, I do remember something, I can't tell if it was a drug induced dream, or if it really happened.

"Sleep tight Tory. Don't worry, I'll be here when you wake up." Ben whispered, then I felt something press against my forehead. I think it came from the drug they put me to sleep with, it did linger a bit. My only problem with that theory is that I don't remember having a dream when they took the actual teeth out. I woke up a while later to a pain in my jaw. I looked over at the other couch and what I saw caught my attention. Ben had decided to take a nap too. If I thought he was attractive when he was brooding, it was nothing compared to him sleeping. His mouth hung open slightly, and his dark hair was tousled, but the biggest difference, was that he seemed to be at peace with the world, like nothing bad ever could happen, or ever had happened to him. I really didn't want to wake him, but I was hurting.

"Ben." I said. No reaction. So I stood up, and put my hand on his shoulder. He breathed in quickly and opened his eyes.

"Hey." he said quietly, still trying to wake up. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yep. Can I have my medicine now?" Ben jumped up and practically flew to the kitchen. He came back with what looked like a pudding cup, and three syringes. Two big ones and a little one. One of the big ones and the little one had a yellow liquid in it, and the other big one had a pink liquid in it. He sat down next to me, and opened the cup of cream colored pudding. I didn't get to see what flavor. Then he put a spoon in it and handed it to me.

"What am I supposed to do with this? I thought I was going to take my meds first." I asked confused. Ben rolled his eyes.

"This way you don't get nauseous. I'm not having you puke all over the place. Now eat. Don't worry, it's vanilla." he said. After a few bites he took my pudding away from me.

"What was that for?" I asked annoyed.

"Medicine sandwich. Duh." he then thrust the syringe with the pink liquid into my hand. "A lovely blend of penicillin and potassium in the form of a pink liquid solution -"

"That tastes like shit." I interrupted his scientific babbling.

"Does not." he countered. I stuck the empty syringe in his mouth, since you can't get it all out he got a taste. He made a disgusted face.

"I was right. It doesn't taste like shit, it tastes worse. Anyway moving on. Next layer of your sandwich is a delightful brew known as Hydrocodone. Which I looked up while you were napping. This delightful brew happens to be an ingredient in Vicodin. So you're on good stuff." I took the next two syringes. The hydrocodone tasted bitter, but at the same time it had a sweet aftertaste. Then Ben gave me back my pudding.

"By the time you finish that pudding you'll be back to dreaming about me." Ben joked. All though it was a little too close for comfort.

"What makes you think I'm dreaming about you?" I said, then took another bite of pudding.

"You kept saying my name in your sleep."

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming about me dreaming about you? Because if I remember correctly, I had to wake you up from your own nap."

"Me dream about you dreaming about me? Nah. That would never happen." He didn't look me in the eyes, so he must've been lying. For some weird reason this got me excited.

"Well if you don't dream about me dreaming about you, what do you dream about?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me what you dream about." Ben. I dream about Ben talking to me in my sleep. Not that he needs to know this. I looked at my pudding cup.

"Well during surgery I had a dream that a purple monkey was driving a pink unicorn to the hospital in space because it had a severe case of triskaidekaphobia." Lie.

"Triskaidekaphobia? What the hell is that?" Ben asked.

"Fear of the number thirteen."

"So a purple monkey was taking a pink unicorn to the hospital in space because the unicorn was afraid of the number thirteen. That-"

"No. He was driving the unicorn. As in the unicorn was like a car. And the hospital is in space. He was going because the monkey was the one afraid of thirteen." Ben looked confused. To be honest, I was too, but they say drugs do crazy things to your head so I'll go with that. I yawned. The medicine had kicked in.

"I think it's nappy time for a sweepy wittle girwl." Ben said using his best baby talk.

"Don't make me hurt you. Now what do you dream about?" Ben looked away from me. Clearly avoiding the subject.

"I think you should take a nap." he said coldly before standing up and taking the syringes with him to the kitchen. I brushed it off and closed my eyes intent to take a nap. I heard footsteps and felt something press against my forehead before drifting off to sleep. And that's how the week went. Ben stayed until I ran out of medicine. Every dose was spent with a medicine sandwich courtesy of Ben. Followed by me trying to get information about his dreams from him which led him to get flustered, and walk away. then just before I would fall asleep, I would feel something press against my forehead. I didn't find out what it was for quite sometime, and even then it was hard to believe.

* * *

**please read the note at the top, it's kinda important.**


	3. Everything changes

**Okay so here's the winning chapter, which I'm actually kind of glad about, because now things can be done in a semi-chronological order.I have decided toleave the poll up, and add or subtract topics as nessecary. So the sooner you vote, the sooner the nextchapter might come up. Only problem is, school has started, and I am in 3 AP classes as well as honors French. This means tons of homework, and studying, so chapters might become weekend things. **

* * *

"Tory darling you'll never believe what I've just done for you." That's Whitney, my dad Kit's girlfriend and a thorn in my side. Without even waiting for me to ask she continued. I tried to ignore it. She was just taking about my 'debut into high society' "So, I managed to set you up with a very nice boy named Jason Taylor. You'll be having dinner with him tomorrow night. And after dinner, you'll be going for a walk in the park. Isn't that lovely?" I opened my mouth in shock. A date? With Jason? That's not going to go over well. Now he's going to think I like him. Which I don't. Damn it why can't Whitney just stay out of my life. I didn't say anything. Next thing I knew I was running for the bunker. I know Kit and Whitney were yelling for me to come back, but I couldn't hear them. I did know that Coop had followed me. As soon as we got to the bunker I collapsed onto the couch I had gotten with money from Anne Bonny's treasure.

"Oh Coop. What am I going to do?" I asked the wolf pup. He just tilted his head. "That's incredibly cute Coop, but it doesn't help any." I scratched the pup behind the ears.

"Yeah well, Coop might not be able to help you, but mind if we take a crack at it?" That would be Hi. Followed by Shelton and Ben. Shit. Ben's the one person I didn't want knowing about this thing with Jason.

"No, you wouldn't help either, you'd just make fun of me." I told Hi.

"Oh I get it, it's got something to do with high society dealings us lowly peasants wouldn't understand because we are too poor to understand the finer things in life." Shelton tried imitating the stuck-up debutants.

"It's related but not exactly." I said.

"It's not like your dating one of them or anything like that is it?" Damn you Hi. I didn't respond. "You are aren't you! Alright whose face are you going to be sucking -OW!" Ben slapped Hi, looking angry.

"I'm not going to be sucking anyone's face if I can help it. And I don't think it's a date if I'm being forced to go." I said sullenly. Ben stood up and left without a word. Hi seemed to look excited about this for some reason, while Shelton looked almost dissapointed. I, on the other hand, was pissed. Why does he have to leave anytime I mention another guy?

"What's his problem?" I asked.

"Sorry Tory, can't tell you that. It'd be a serious violation of the code." Shelton answered

"What code?" I asked.

"The guy code. It's only the most important set of rules for guys ever duh!" Hi responded.

"Whatever. Look, I've gotta go face the witch back home. See you guys later." I stood up and walked towards the door. Coop followed me.

"Wait, you never told us where you and lover boy are going." Hi said suddenly.

"Out to dinner, and then for a walk in the park apparently." I gave Hi a weird look, then left. Thankfully, I was able to sneak upstairs before Kit and Whitney noticed I was back. I decided to go to bed early. I woke up at ten dreading what I would be forced to sit through that night. I decided to hang out on the beach until lunch, no sign of Ben, and for that I was grateful. I did not want to have to deal his brooding before I had a date with Jason. I went home around one to grab a late lunch, but before I could put leftovers into the microwave, Whitney came barging in. Without saying anything, or letting me eat she dragged me up to my room. Hours later of failed protests, She finally finished playing dress up. I was in a slightly puffy pink dress, that sparkled. She put me in sparkles! The nerve of her. My hair was curled and weighted down with hairspray. I even had makeup on. I felt like a clown. A big, pink sparkly clown. Definitely not my style. I took advantage of Whitney's momentary leave of absence to back a change of clothes. Whitney came back and dragged me to the car.

"Remember, Jason will pick you up at the dock, and drop you off at the dock." She said as she pushed me onto the boat. I tripped over the dress, only to be caught by someone. I looked up, Ben!

"What are you doing here?" I asked coldly. Oh yeah, still mad at him. Ben's dad pulled away from the dock.

"In case you've forgotten, this is my dad's boat. What's with the bag?"

"Change of clothes. You're insane if you think I'm staying in this thing all night."

"Oh that's right. You have a date with some meathead tonight." He sounded angry again.

"What's your problem?" I asked just as angry.

"I don't have a problem. You're the one with a problem."

"Oh yeah? And what, might I ask, is that problem?"

"You're taste in men."

"What's wrong with my taste in men?" He happens to fall under the category of my taste in men. Wait a minute, where the hell did that thought come from? Oh focus, you're arguing with Ben. Now's not the time to think about how cute he looks when he's mad. Back track a second, what's with all these thoughts of Ben lately? I'm going crazy I know it.

"Chance Clayborne ring any bells?"

"That was a fluke. Plus the whole school's female population had a crush on him! He doesn't count."

"You still liked him, and then there's that Taylor kid. What do you see in him?"

"Jason?" hmm, what did I see in him? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. "He's polite, and he's sweet." that'll work.

"Sweet and polite? That's what you see in him?"

"Well at least he doesn't brood all the time." that was a low blow. Especially since Ben is so damn attractive when he broods. Thankfully the boat docked and I saw Jason standing there waiting for me. I turned and left Ben standing there.

"Hey Tory!" He sounded happy. "Something up?" now he sounded concerned.

"Just a little argument." He didn't say anything, he just walked towards the restaurant. I didn't say much. I just nodded in agreement and said 'hmm' when it seemed appropriate. I was too busy thinking about my argument with Ben. What is his problem?

"Would you like to go for a walk in the park?"

"Sure." Maybe some fresh air will do me good. So Jason payed for dinner, and we left. He took my hand. It was soft, as if he used lotion daily, the girlie kind, that comes in a pink bottle from Victoria's Secrets with a name like 'Cute and Flirty' written in purple. We walked in silence for a while. I couldn't think of anything to say, it was too awkward.

"So what did you and Ben argue about?" He's going to break the silence with that? What the hell happened to this thing called tact?

"Nothing that concerns you." I snapped at him. Harsh I know. But I definitely couldn't tell Jason that all I think about is Ben, while on a date with him. I have some tact at least.

"Well good. Because if it had involved me then I wouldn't be able to do this." Shit! He was getting closer. This is not what I intended. Okay, how do I get out of this? I felt a sudden tugging on my arm, then it got more aggressive, pulling me to the right. I had to run to keep up, I didn't even get a good look at my savior, I was too busy watching the ground so as not to trip. Though from the glimpses I did catch he looked familiar. Finally we stopped. At the docks? I mean I know the park isn't that far from the docks, but still. Why the docks? That's when I got a good look at my savior. Those dark eyes and hair. That copper toned skin. Ben Blue had saved me from having to kiss Jason.

"What the hell Ben?"

"You're welcome."

"I was doing just fine on my own Ben. I didn't need you pulling me away."

"Oh so you wanted to kiss that jackass?"

"Well no." I admitted. "But still! I could've handled it!"

"You had me fooled!"

"What's your problem with Jason anyway?" Ben looked hesitant. Bad move. In an argument you never want to be hesitant, it just let's your opponent strike your weak side.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Then help me to, because I am getting so sick of your mood swings everytime Jason comes up. Go ahead and explain." I hadn't realized how close together we had gotten with our arguing.

"It's just arrrrrrrgh!" he crushed his lips against mine. It felt amazing. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and felt his arms wrap around my waist. We both pulled each other closer. I figured everything out with that kiss to. Ben liked me. That's why he was always so jealous of Jason and Chance. That's why he stayed behind in the chapel. That's why he volunteered to sit in the waiting room with me, and give me my meds. Why he refused to answer when I asked him what he dreamed about. Why he left earlier. Why he didn't like my taste in men. All of it made sense now. And I like him back. That's why I've been having all these weird thoughts about him.

"Finally! See Shelton I told you!" Ben and I broke apart suddenly and I looked around. I saw Hi and Shelton standing on Sewee watching us. Hi looked happy, and was doing some weird dance. Shelton was smirking.

"How the hell did you two get here? And what are you doing with my boat?" Ben sounded, distracted, angry, and shocked all at the same time.

"Relax lover boy. I didn't do any damage, and I had your dad talk me through driving it."

"Just for that you're banned from setting foot in it. For ever. Have fun riding to school with mommy."

"Aw come on." Hi whined. "Isn't there an amendment or something against cruel and unusual punishment?"

"Hi, quit while your ahead dude." Shelton added.

"Punishment applies to you to Shelton." Ben said.

"What? Why?"

"You helped him." then Hi got this mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I see what's going on here." Hi said waggling his eyebrows.

"Care to enlighten me because I have no idea what you're going on about." Ben asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well it's obvious isn't it? Ben just wants some alone time with Tory here everyday so that they can do nasty things." Ben jumped onto the boat and tackled Hi. An awfully big jump, and he gives me grief for flaring in public. I walked over to the side of the boat.

"Would you please help me up Shelton." Shelton nodded and gave me a hand.

"I was just joking Ben. Don't kill me please! I have a wife and three kids! Tory! Call him off! Call off your mad boyfriend." Way to be dramatic Hi. I'm sure he didn't notice that Ben wasn't really mad, he was just messing with Hi.

"Ben. Let him up. You can't kill him." Ben looked up at me.

"Thank you! Thank you kind lady!" Hi took Ben's moment of distraction to get out from under him. Then he started kissing my shoe.

"Why not?" Ben asked.

"Too many witnesses. You'll have to kill him the next time your at the bunker where no one can hear him pleading for mercy." Hi stopped kissing my shoe and looked at me in horror. That's when I lost it. Followed by Ben and Shelton.

"That wasn't nice you know."

"Maybe not, but it was hilarious." Shelton said.

"Here now polish your spit off my rented shoes. Your just lucky you didn't get anything on the dress, because I left my spare clothes on Ben's dad's boat." I said. Then Ben threw something at me which I caught. It was my bag of clothes.

"Nevermind. Thanks Ben." I put my shorts on without taking the dress off, and without showing myself to the world. I didn't have to change out of my underwear to change clothes. "Alright now you three have to turn around, and Ben if you would be so kind as to take me home. I still have a curfew." once the three of them turned around, I managed to get the pink sparkly puff ball off and a comfortable T-shirt on.

"Can we turn around yet?" Hi asked.

"Ben and Shelton can. You have to stare at the water for the whole trip."

"Aw come on."

"You drove Ben's boat without him knowing. You know how protective he is of it."

"Fine!" Hi pouted the whole ride home. Shelton played on his iPad. Ben drove. And I watched the water.

"Bye Ben. See you tomorrow." I kissed his cheek. Then jumped off the boat. I had to run home to make it before curfew. My puffy dress on my arm and the shoes in my bag. I packed sneakers to go with my wardrobe change.

"Tory darling how was your time with Jason?" Whitney asked.

"I don't think it'll work between the two of us." I had to bite my lip to keep from smiling, and giving it away. Whitney doesn't need to know about Ben and me.

"Why ever not?" She asked. I smiled a little.

"He's just not my type." Ben. Ben was my type. I turned around headed for my room and left Whitney standing there. Smiling hugely.


End file.
